User blog:Icey778/Rap Battles of Excellence Redux 18: Death(Final Destination) vs Esdeath(Akame Ga Kill)
Before the Battle: I am now only going to use characters I am only really passionate about like this one becasue I can use my full potential. If you haven't read Akame Ga Kill I highly suggest it. Yes I know I didn't mention Teigue in this battle, but you can't get em all. As well I didn't talk about every death in FD, but this is a rap battle. COVER (Made By Legion) Death vs Esdeath: VS Death: Who needs your emotion it's overrated and causes too much commotion Don't mind me just making explosions like your lover who I'm exposin' You fucked up he's part the of Night Raid, you got played, that's why you got slayed How aren't you afraid, I leave the bodies laid in blood with the person flayed But your entire scenario of love was an accident like this match we're in Your entire subplot distractin' when your series was gonna end, the best action I'm the faster killer, body bag filler, make everyone around me shiver I'll steal your life while you're eating dinner, can't stand anything I trigger! Esdeath: And that's the final destination for this devastation Not in murder of population, but simply in movie creation You're faceless, nameless, every kill you had baseless! I'm shameless, death isn't painless, but my life isn't aimless You're up against a sadist and by the way gotta say this You didn't list any kids in any of the bars you spit Ask chelsea and Suu I took down key members of the Night Raid crew You're not used to me who's inhumane that's why I'll stay and rule! Death: Well I could list names, but that's not how my franchise got its fame Whoever I kill it's all the same, but at least my kills aren't plain I turned an attraction into horror, your attraction to Tat is a horror A one sided overreaction in order to fix your fascination, ditch torture I'm cutting off heads, I'm leaving glass panes on kids dead Bloodshed is how I spread my message not to cheat me, bring dread! And this needs to be said how's your meteor gonna save ya when I take out the leader And beat her in a vat of acid, splashes while she slashes at it, but it eats her Esdeath: I don't really have any fear, but it's pretty clear, If it was here wouldn't be against something that won't appear Everything you've done is seen it before, your gimmick is pretty poor Your fourth movie I heard was a bore, but it's because nothing new to explore Fifth movie nothing new or moving, but the people watching are the only ones losing While you're coming with acid, I'll be freezing at it, yet I found your attempt amusing I'm a general so generally you don't want to fuck with me, since I'm elite! Feats you can't beat I killed tens of thousands, compare numbers, you’re weak _____________________ 'WHO WON? ' 'WHO'S NEXT? ' 'WE'LL SEE! ' 'RAP BATTLES Brrrrrr... O-o-o-OF EXCELLENCE REDUX ' Who Won? Death Esdeath Tie Category:Blog posts